supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Superhuman Strength
Anath-Na Mut (Sphinx) The Ka Stone granted Mut great superhuman strength. At his peak, Mut possessed sufficient strength to lift about 85 tons throughout most of his time with the stone. However, Mut once briefly absorbed the energy of the planet-sized computer comple of Xandar which greatly increased his physical strength. Prior to having this power siphoned from him by Galactus, Mut was capable of lifting somewhere far in excess of 100 tons. Cain Marko (Juggernaut) Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength, and other times simply as class 90 or 100. Using this strength, he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was abl eto go toe-to-toe against an enraged World War Hulk, as well as the mighty Thor. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding thruogh the universe in which he was. Dafydd ap Andras (Damian Tryp) Tryp can tap into the elemental powers of the Earth to augment his strength. Guido Carosella (Strong Guy) Strong Guy possesses superhuman strength that varies depending upon the amount of kinetic energy his body absorbs. He possesses a base level of strength sufficient to lift approximately 50 tons. However, he can channel kinetic energy he absorbs to increase his strength. While the maximum amount of weight he can lift after absorbing as much energy as he can safely isn't known, it doesn't exceed 100 tons. James Howlett (Wolverine) His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and life the 955 pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press just about two tons. James Proudstar (Warpath) Currently, Warpath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. It has ranged over the years from Class 5 to Class 90 levels. As a teenager and member of the Hellions, Warpath's strength level was roughly equivalent to his brother or Sunspot at the time, able to lift two tons. He grew substantially in height, muscle mass, and strength as he got older. Cable once remakred that Warpath just kept getting "stronger and stronger". In his early X-Force days, Warpath possessed Class 75 strength with a Class 90 potential. It seems the activation and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect "rebooted" the genetic codes of mutant kind, allowing some of the X-Force to access aspects of their mutation that were previously unknown to them. In Warpath's case, it turned out that he had apparently been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother, but, under Wisdom's training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree and he developed the power to fly under his own command. Warpath may have reached the previously mentioned Class 90 level at this point or even beyond. In recent years, however, Warpath's strength level has been presented as extraordinarily weaker than his X-Force days. He struggled while fighting a single sewer alligator and otherwise has consistently not demonstrated his previously Hulk-range strength. Onslaught Onslaught possesses vast superhuman strenth of unknown limits. Onslaught can lift well in excess of 100 tons easily without using his psionic, magnetic, telekinetic or reality-altering powers to increase his strength. While using those powers to enhance his strength, the upper limits of Onslaught's strength are unimaginable. While not fully evolved physically, he demonstrated sufficient strength to overpower a fully powered Juggernaut and punched him with enough force to render him unconscious and send him flying from Canada to New Jersey with just a single blow. Peter Parker (Spider-Man) Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. Originally, Spider-Man could lift ten tons, after Queen's mutation, he could lift 15 tons, finally, after the Other evolution, he could lift 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Also, during the Secret Invasion, Spider-Man was shown to be able to knock a Tyrannosaurus Rex unconscious in a punch. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. Roberto da Costa (Sunspot) When Sunspot's cells are powered by solar energy, he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 25 tons. Since then, however, his strength has increased to 50 tons. Before his superhuman strength could only be accessed when he was in his solar-powered form, but Sunspot has been seen using his strength when out of his darkened form. The limits as to how much strength he is able to access outside of this form are unknown. Todd Arliss (Tiger Shark) Tiger Shark possesses great physical strength that varies greatly depending upon the amount of time he spends out of water. His strength is sufficient enough to engage Namor in direct physical combat. While wet, Tiger Shark possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 75 tons. When dry, however, his strength is significantly less and can lift about 50 tons. The least amount of weight Tiger Shark has been able to lift is about 40 tons, but only after being dry for an extended period of time. Victor Borkowski (Anole) Anole possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift weights to, as of yet, unmeasured levels. But we have some examples of this strength. First, during his first journey in Limbo, his strength was enough to scramble a magical force field that was imprisoning him and his friends. Second, during a fight against a Sentinel, Anole's strength was enough to break the metal armor plate of his adversary. However, this power is present only in his right arm and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remains in general human strength. Beast affirmed that any new limb that will regrow on Anole will be gifted with super strength, exactly as in his right arm. Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth is able to push his muscles to a much greater extent than ordinary humans without sustaining injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. While the full limits of his strength are unknown, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms Sabretooth as being stronger than Wolverine, as he is able to lift between two and ten tons. Other Characters *Adam Neramani (Adam-X/X-Treme) *Alexei Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter) *Aquaria Neptunia (Namora) *Ava'Dara Naganandini (Warbird) *Callisto *Charlie Cluster-7 (Fantomex) *Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) *Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl) *Ernst *Evan Sabahnur (Genesis) *Gabriel Shepherd (Shepherd) *Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar) *Henry McCoy (Beast) *Iara Dos Santos (Shark Girl) *Ilya Koblev (Snow Leopard) *Inez Temple (Outlaw) *Ioakim Koblev (Snow Leopard) *Issa Koblev (Snow Leopard) *Jacqueline Falworth (Spitfire) *Japheth (Maggott) *Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) *Jerome Beechman (Mandrill) *Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) *Joanna Cargill (Frenzy) *John Proudstar (Thunderbird) *Jonas Graymalkin (Graymalkin) *Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) *Kubark (Kid Gladiator) *Lilandra Neramani (Majestrix Lilandra) *Lucas Bishop (Bishop) *Mark Hallett (Sunder) *Molly Hayes *Namor McKenzie (Namor the Sub-Mariner) *Nathan Summers (Stryfe) *Paul Provenzano (Omerta) *Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) *Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) *Ruth Bat-Seraph (Sabra) *Santo Vaccarro (Rockslide) *Sarah Rushman (Marrow) *Sebastian Shaw *Teon Macik (Primal) *Thomas Cassidy (Black Tom Cassidy) *Thomas Shepherd (Speed) *Tomi Shishido (Gorgon) *Tsu-Zana (Ultra-Girl) *Wade Wilson (Deadpool) *Warren Worthington (Angel/Archangel) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Enhanced Strength